reunion
by 19MyFictionalRomance95
Summary: bella goes to her reunion. edward,alice,jasper,jacob,and nessie come too. what will eery one think of nessie and her fiance? there might be some t materal idont know.
1. Chapter 1

It's been twenty years. Twenty years since I graduated high school. Twenty years science I married Edward twenty years since renesmee was born. Twenty years since I became a vampire. I hadn't thought about time lately. Since we have a endless amount of it but now I was holding my high school reunion invitation. I knew I could never go how I wish it were possible I could go but I couldn't. Everyone else looked in their late thirties while I was stuck in my teens forever. Suddenly I felt two arms rap around my waist.

"What is it, love?" he said as he read over my shoulder.

"You know we could go if you wanted, to." He said. I was going to be seeing my old friends again. I was going back to my dad and my most precious human memories. Then something crossed my mind.

"Alice" he whispered to me. As if he read my mind. "Bella your face says it all." I smiled

"so we're going to forks.?" I asked

"Yes and every one else is too. Look at the invitation. The day after there will be a picnic for everyone an their family." he said suddenly our daughter and her fiancé, Jacob came running in. their wedding would be in just a few weeks

"were going to forks?" our beautiful little girl asked with her excitement surly shown on her face.

"I guess we are." I smiled.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

We were going to forks. I could hardly wait. It would be renesmee; Jacob, Alice, jasper, Edward and me were going. I was a little worried about people noticing we hadn't aged, but Alice was going to make every one look older. It was going to be amazing. I looked out the window of the Volvo as we passed the 'you are now in forks' sign. I squealed with excitement. Edward looked at me with the 'who are you and what have you done with my wife' look. I just smiled back at him. We were just staying two days enough time for the reunion and the picnic the next day. We pulled into the packing lot of the school with Alice's yellow Porsche was right be hind us. Nessie and Jacob were going to la push. The school looked exactly the same. After we parked, we got out of our cars and headed towards the gym.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The gym was barley decorated. I saw Alice frown at that part.

"Bella. Is that you." I saw that the question had come from Angela Weber. Standing next to her was Ben.

"yes it's me. How are you doing." I asked with a smile as a notice a ring on both their finger.

"were fine. We got married right after collage so about 16 years ago. We would of invited you but we couldn't find where you live. We have two kids a girl named Georgia and a boy named Adam. She's 13and he's 15. how have you been I havn't seen you since the wedding. How long are you all staying." She asked with a slight look of curiosity in her eyes.

"we're just staying tell tomorrow. We have a wedding we have to get back to." I said. We decided we would just say that Nessie was our daughter since she had stopped ageing.

"who wedding is it." She asked

"Oh, I don't know how I forgot. Our daughter she's 19. graduated last year. You have a chance to meet her tomorrow." I said as I looked at both their faces with shock.

" I didn't know you had a daughter." She said

"You have a daughter how old? What's her name?" Jessica Stanley said as she walked up to us with mike at her side. Apparently she over heard what Angela said.

"She 19. Her name is renesmee. both her and her fiancé will be at the picnic tomorrow." I said for the second time

" Wow. That must be interesting. I can't wait to meet her. Mike and I got married almost 13 years ago. We have a boy who is 12, named Andrew." She said with a hope of gossip in her eyes.** just so you know jessica and mike got maried in april and their son was born in september if you catch my drift**

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

The rest of the night we danced.


	2. Chapter 2

I was looking at the love of my life as we drove to La Push. I hadn't been here in ten years. I knew Jacob had missed his pack. We were now driving past first beach. I had heard of all the stories about Jacob and my mother on that very beach. We had our own stories made here too. Our first date, our first kiss, the first time hey told me he loved me. The funny thing was it all happened on the same night.

Flash back

It was close to twilight as we walked hand and hand down the beach watching the beautiful sunset.

"_Not as beautiful as you are ness." Jacob whispered into my ear. He had heard what I was thinking. I smiled up at him, since he towered we a good foot and a half, our eyes locked, as I looked into his deep, black eyes, I swear I could get lost in them. We stoped walking. We both turned as he leaned in tell our noses were touching, he just lingered there. He was driving me crazy. So I quickly eliminated the space between our lips. I felt a surge of electricity. It felt perfect. I never wanted it to end. And in that instant I knew I had always and would always love Jacob black. Suddenly the kiss became very passionate. He could hear my thoughts and I was glad. I could of never been able to find the right way to tell him. Suddenly I feeling of doubt came over me. What if he didn't love me back. All of a sudden the kiss broke. His lips moved to my ear_

" _I've always loved and always will, I do love you never doubt that, please." He said with a slight amount pain, anger and sadness in his eyes along with joy and love. How could I have ever doubted him. I hated myself for making him fell that._

" _of coarse. It was stupid of me to even think that. And I love you too." I said. The rest of the night we laid under the moon light talking and stealing kisses every once in a while. I knew that as long I was with my Jacob I would always be happy._

_End of flash back._

**There will be more very soon I just felt like righting something lovy duby. Next we'll fing out what seth and leah have been up to in the last twentie years. Please review if I gat at lease 5 more I will have next ch up by this weekend if not it might not come tell next and im mean by 5 different peeps not just one witjh 5 coments.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's pov.

I was driving too my home after 10 years. The love of my life and soon to be Mrs. Black was sitting next me. God she was beautiful how I survived 17 years without her ill never know. I missed this place but I wouldn't trade the last ten years for any thing. It was like one big summer. Nessie and I went on many solo vacations to Mexico, Florida, and Hawaii as many places with sun as possible our vacation's were always innocent though much to Emmett's amusement. I didn't want to lose bella and Edward's trust just yet Bella and Edward were unbelievably cool with nessie and mine's relation ship. Edward had once explained to me how though there daughter was so young that if letting her be with me was what made her happy than it would seem like a crime to do anything less. He also told me that their thoughts were a lot less kind than their actual actions. Now that sounds like the bella and Edward I know. I was given permission to marry her 9 years ago but I didn't want to take her away from them just yet. I waited tell renesmee was the same age bella was when she got married before I asked her.

Flash back

We were in Hawaii riding my bike. She almost had gotten me to tell her were I we were going but I held my will even against my annoying werewolf genes. We turned off trail.

"hold on." I said to her

"the only thing that would get hurt is your precious bike but ofcorse how could you live without it " she said sarcastically

" exactly so hold on. I would be devastated if anything ever happened to it. " I said going along with her

" I'm pretty sure I could cheer you up pretty quickly." She joked

"oh? And how would you do that?" I asked with mock curiosity

she leaned in closer to me and whisper in to my ear seductively

"oh, I have my ways."

"maybe we would should end this conversation for now unless you do want me to crash this bike" I said breathless she truly would one day be the death of me. And what I was about t do was hard enough. We turned into an open meadow, just off a cliff, over looking the ocean. I slowed the bike down and got off. We walked over and set on the flat ground. She set in my lap and we stayed that way for what seemed like hours just looking at the horizon.

" Jake is something wrong? You've been unusually quite. "She asked. I guess it was now or never.

"no nothings **wrong. **Close your eyes." I said as I got up with nessie. After getting her on her feet I slipped down on one knee and pick through my pocket for my mother's ring.

"open your eyes" as she opened her eyes she half gasped half screamed.

" Renesmee Carlie Cullen I love you with all my heart. I always have since the day you were born. As soon as I looked into your eyes I was a chaged man. I would love it if you would except my proposal to be my wire. Will you mary me?" I stuttered out. Youd think from all the vampires iv killed this would be a synch but it was the hardest most joyful thing to ask.

She was speechless with tears streaming her face

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. A million times yes." She screamed out. I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her and held her tight. Now my own tears were stinging my cheeks. I wasn't embarrassed to be crying in front of her I was just so happy that she had agreed to be mine forever.

Review this time I mean it 10 reviews or no more stories. I promise Seth and leach are coming up soon


	4. I'm putting this story up for adoption

Hey so I'm sorry for anyone who fell in love with this story. I know how annoying it is to fall in love with a story and then have the author never update it. So I'm basically putting this story up for adoption. Anyone who wishes to continue it can. Just please let me know, so I can then delete this story. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry I can't continue it.


End file.
